


Letters

by Soro



Series: Plans Series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soro/pseuds/Soro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Plans. Ludwig and Alfred are getting acceptance letters from colleges and are worried about how it will affect their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I seem to give Drexel a lot of crap in these stories but it's actually a pretty good school. Also, school starts the 24th so I'm trying to get a lot of writing up before then. I hope you enjoy!!!!

Ludwig was at the corner where he and Alfred always met up before going out to eat, passing time by messing around on his phone when Alfred ran up to him out of breath and waving something in the air.

“Babe, look,” he panted, holding the item out. Ludwig took it and felt his stomach flip while Alfred put his hands on his head, trying to catch his breath. It was an unopened letter from MIT, most definitely letting them know if Alfred was accepted or not.

“Do you want me to open this?” Alfred shook his head.

“Let’s get food first. Mexican or Chinese?” Ludwig handed the envelope back to Alfred, who promptly shoved it into his coat pocket.

“Chinese sounds good,” Ludwig replied as Alfred laced their fingers together.  The two made their way down to the restaurant, mindlessly chatting. Ludwig could tell Alfred was incredibly nervous about the letter, but also didn’t want to talk about it. If MIT was sending out their letters, that meant Harvard was too. Suddenly dreading going back to his building, he let go of Alfred’s hand as the entered the small restaurant.

It didn’t take very long for them to be seated, and the both of them already knew what they wanted as they came here often. After giving their order, Ludwig watched as Alfred brought the letter back out and stared at it. 

“Are you going to open it?” Alfred nodded, but didn’t move. Ludwig sighed. He understood what Alfred was going through, but he didn’t want to be on a date were his boyfriend just stared at an envelope.  

“Do you want me to open it?” Alfred nodded again, but wouldn’t let go so Ludwig could take it. 

“Oh my God, Alfred, just give it to me.” Ludwig finally managed to get the letter without causing too much of a scene and ripped it open. 

“I gotta use the bathroom.” Alfred stood up, but a hard kick to the shin had him sitting back down again.

“I am opening this letter, with you here, and I will tell you, ‘You got in’. Okay?” Ludwig waited for Alfred to agree before pulling the actual letter out and unfolded it. Quickly finding the part that mattered the most, he sighed. Immediately Alfred began to panic.

“Nope, don’t say it, I know. You don’t have to say anything, we can just have the waiter throw it out and…” 

Ludwig cut him off, “You got in.”

“You’re lying,” Alfred said as the waiter set their food down and hurried off. Ludwig handed over the paper before grabbing his chopsticks and starting to dig into his meal. Alfred stared in disbelief at the letter for almost a minute before breaking into a smile. Gently setting it down, he began to shove his own food into his mouth and talk at the same time. 

“This is amazing! Now all we need is you to get into Harvard, and I don’t doubt for a second that you will.” 

“Chew,” Ludwig reminded, before going back to picking at his own food. Alfred bringing up Harvard made the knot of worry in his stomach come back and diminish his appetite. They had already received their other letters. Ludwig got into U of Penn while Alfred got into Drexel. The problem was what Alfred would do if Ludwig wasn’t accepted to Harvard. When the other paused to swallow, Ludwig spoke.

“What do you plan on doing if I don’t get into Harvard?” Alfred lowered his chopsticks and stared at Ludwig for a split second before answering.

“Go to Drexel of course.” Ludwig felt a surge of anger.

“Don’t be stupid. You’re not going to Drexel when you got accepted to MIT of all places!” A few other diners turned to look at the pair from Ludwig’s outburst. Slipping further down into his seat, he watched as Alfred’s eyes narrowed. 

“Then you better get into Harvard.” Dropping his chopsticks on his plate, Ludwig stood up. 

“I’m going to pay. You can finish.” Alfred handed him a ten while continuing to eat. 

The line was short, so by the time Ludwig left Alfred had yet to finish. The cold air helped a little as he stood under the awning, waiting for the other. Pulling out his phone, he saw a text from his brother saying he was going out and that Ludwig got a letter. Guessing what it was, Ludwig hit the back of his head against the big window he was leaning against. 

The next person to open the restaurant’s door was Alfred with a bag of leftovers- probably Ludwig’s half-eaten food. They didn’t talk as they walked back towards their homes and Ludwig kept both his hands shoved into his coat’s pockets. 

He wouldn’t let Alfred throw away an opportunity like this for him. True, a part of him wanted Alfred to follow him, to make sure they stayed together, but a bigger part of him knew what a stupid idea it was. He wanted to believe they would never break up. He did believe it. But there was always a chance it would happen, and he knew Alfred would regret everything then. 

Ludwig was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t realized Alfred had followed him home until he got to the apartment building. Without saying a word, he entered and got in the elevator, Alfred still right beside him. 

 _Curse his sense of loyalty,_ he thought, but immediately regretted it. That was one of the things he loved about Alfred. 

The doors opened and they stepped out. Glancing at Alfred as he unlocked his door, he saw the other’s face was unreadable. That and the quiet were both unnerving. Not bothering calling out to his absent brother, he took off his shoes and coat before heading to the kitchen. Ignoring the letter on the table with the signature H, he took the leftovers from Alfred and began to pack them into the refrigerator.

“You got in.” Ludwig made a questioning noise as he shut the refrigerator door and shoved the plastic bag under the sink. 

“You got into Harvard.” Spinning around, he saw Alfred holding up the opened letter with a grin on his face. Ludwig snatched it out of his hand and stared at it before engulfing Alfred in a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you.” He rocked Alfred back and forth before leaning back to put their foreheads together. 

“Hey, don’t thank me, you’re the one that got in.” Alfred rubbed their noses together as Ludwig laughed. 

“You know what you did,” he replied, pulling Alfred back into a tight embrace. 

“Whatever you say. We stay together though.”

“Of course.”


End file.
